custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Iyre (Redemption Universe)
Scroxx : "I saw your latest piece of work a few days back. Head-on. ''" '''Iyre :' "Oh, it's ''you. You're here to gloat?" '''Scroxx :' "No. I know what brought you here. I'm here to set you free. On one small condition." - Scroxx and Iyre, the founding of the Deus Ex Machina. Iyre is a renowned De-Matoran engineer and scientist actually leading the northern town of Scara's Glory, and the majority of its fully-mechanized army, the Deus Ex Machina. History Creation and Life in Metru-Nui Roughly 100 000 years ago, the Great Beings began the planification of the Great Spirit's Robot on Spherus Magna, and built tiny workers out of Protodermis, altogether similar but different on an individual scale, the Matoran, to construct the machine. Afterward, most of the Matoran emigrated inside the Matoran Universe, and Iyre found himself in the City of Legends, Metru Nui. He settled in Ta-Metru, and worked there as an inventor, where he even worked on transport projects tested by Matau himself. During the Great Cataclysm, Iyre found himself in the same boat as other Matoran, being inserted in Matoran Sphere along hundreds of fellow Metru Nui inhabitants, where his physical form was decreased and weakened. He awakened again, amnesic, on the island of Mata Nui, with Turaga guiding him and his friends around. Life on Mata Nui Iyre subconsciously went back to a familiar activity when he went to live in Onu-Koro and invented useful machinery with his friends Onepu and Nuparu. Iyre witnessed and lived through the Infected Rahi's attack on his village, where he and his companions trapped the rampaging beasts in a landslide, their weapons seemingly ineffective. Later on, Iyre witnessed the birth of legends as the Toa Mata appeared on his island. He witnessed most of their most glorious feats, including the Quest for the Masks, the containment of the Bohrok Swarm, the battling with Rahkshis and the Seventh Toa's arrival, and Mata Nui's awakening. The Turaga then announced the time had come for the Matoran's return to the City of Legends, and so Iyre followed. Somewhere during the reclamation, however, he left his fellow Matoran for unknown reasons, and departed Metru Nui. There and Back Again Iyre had a number of adventures until he reappeared as a travelling inventor, faring from island to island dispensing his good services to people capable of paying him. Eventually, Iyre had explored most (if not all) of the Matoran Universe, and felt that an homecoming was inevitable. He travelled back to Metru-Nui, where he found a job in Onu Metru's biggest mining corporation. Eventually, after a run-in with the Order of Mata Nui branch known as Shadow's End, and a narrow escape, Iyre went to Le-Metru to take back a job at MetruTech that gave him access to the Archives and the seat of the corporation. While travelling in train to Onu-Metru to meet his friend Onepu about a discovery in the Archives, he was met with a bandit group that he helped arrest. Iyre begun investigating the branch of the Archives in Onu-Metru Onepu found, with apparently with no more data on, but his investigation mysteriously got off most people's sight when he was met with Ko-Matoran Glonor. Afterward, Iyre disappeared again. Reign of Shadows Iyre reappeared again only when Teridax revealed himself as the master of the Universe after the events at Karda Nui. Iyre mostly kept a low profile with Shadow's End, with which he had come to term with during his adventures, but kept harassing Makuta forces whenever they could while maintaining their covers. When the Great Spirit ended Teridax and himself in the battle for Spherus Magna, Iyre found himself lost and without a purpose, especially after making his farewell to Arker and the others, who set out for their own destinies. In Service to Junctus and Dark Research By the year 50 A.G.S.F. (After the Great Spirit's Fall), Iyre found himself at Junctus Prime, up near the Northern Plateau, proposing his services to the Toa team settled there. He was sent at a secret research center on robotics and artifacts in Scara Mine in 53 A.G.S.F., and became the head of his own branch of the Resource Department there by the year 79. In 154, Iyre was victim of an accident in his lab, which included a great lot of energy exposition to a shard of the Crystal Heart. The explosion severed his body, almost ending his life ; he was saved purely thanks to life-support system. Iyre reconverted one of his science wing in a foundry (at the time intended only temporarily, but then kept indefinitely), where he created himself a new mechanical body, upon which he settled his most important organs, mainly his head, heart, lungs, his kidneys and part of his digestive system. He took back his position after the transplant operation. At that time, Iyre found himself an interest in robotics, which he would indulge with intensive research and development. In 178, a new item came by for Iyre to research upon in the Kanohi Wing, Teridax's former mask, the Kraahkan. Iyre cautiously tested the mask to no avail until the year 256 (where Teridax became active again, thanks to Skilliox's efforts), where the mask began to secretly influence the personality of the crowd of the facility, tainting their judgment and breeding an unreasonable hatred against Junctus Prime itself. Machine Uprising of 264 In 264, most of the Makuta's forces had been assembled in the Northern Plateau, but Teridax knew that the Toa Junctus would be expecting a direct assault on their fortress ; he then had the idea to cause a distraction, and destabilize the Toa's Security Force and throw them into disarray by instigating a revolution in Scara Mine. Iyre, following since quite some times the dark voice of the Kraahkan, began wearing the mask and fabricated an army of automatons in the depths of Scara Mine, as his forces began raiding Junctus outposts near his position. The Toa tried negotiating to no avail, and finally decided to send Scroxx to clear out this rebellion with his own army. Greatly outnumbered, Scroxx still managed to get some agents in the Mine itself, and destroy the foundry's command center, ending the unstoppable army's production, and forcing Iyre to surrender the Mine, the automatons and the Kraahkan to him. As punishment, Scroxx sent Iyre in the prison pit of the installation and set Nurnius in command, to guard him and control the population until his return. Scroxx set out with both the Mask of Shadows, which he noticed was actively powerful, and various other prizes to Junctus Prime, with a smaller retinue. Fall of Junctus Prime, Resistance and Tyrant's fall Scroxx had the surprise to see most of the city under siege at his return, witnessing from his hidden high ground waves after waves of Outriders pouring through the Northern Gate directly toward the Tower of Light, breaking easily through the defenders, while he could do nothing to stop them. Finally, as unexpected as it was, the battle then ended with Teridax harnessing the Crystal Heart's energies and enslaving the population, the defenders, and the Toa to his will. Scroxx's own small retinue wasn't immune to this ; they began squirming on the ground, trying to resist the dark entity trying to control their minds, while Scroxx himself was struggling with something else entirely ; him being neither Matoran or Toa, his mind however received the powerful psionic signal sent by Teridax, and harnessed it to unlock both his hidden psionic potential as well as his buried memories. Scroxx quickly but painfully assumed control of his abilities and helped the Matoran around him get rid of the mind control. He then quickly fled along with his friend to Scara Mine, to regroup with his army there. The army was thankfully immunized in most part because of the installation walls' materials, incrusted microscopically with tiny crystals resonating at the same frequency as the mind control wave. Scroxx noted this discovery, and went to meet Iyre and Nurnius in the deepest part of the facility. There, he freed Iyre, with both of them realizing that Iyre had been used by the Kraahkan's master as a mindless diversion, and threw the Kraahkan in the deepest reach of the prison pit, pouring molten iron to make sure his influence ended there. Scroxx, Iyre and Nurnius then had a War Council to determine their next actions ; when Scroxx's newly found psionic abilities were discussed, Iyre advanced the idea of making him a living, breathing order-emitter for a machine army, hence discussing the first draft of the Deus Ex Machina. Nurnius and Scroxx agreed to the idea, both knowing that machines were more expendable than people, especially against reluctant mental slaves like the Junctus Security Force and the Toa Junctus themselves. Iyre also helped create a "Restoration" technoritual to revive previously deceased Ga-Matoran Miscris for Scroxx's enigmatic purposes. He also implanted a self-defense mechanism inside her brain, namely the Demongunner personality, and augmented her physical body along with fellow Le-Matoran Jevla. Both of them left the Deus Ex Machina on Scroxx's orders in 276 A.G.S.F. When it was time to put the secretly but massively produced army to use four years later, Scroxx found himself unable to control the entirety of its 18 000 units without being physically weakened to near-death point. To help in straining him less, Iyre built up command units where a Matoran could channel Scroxx's psionic energies through the mind of the wearer thanks to the same crystals that protects them against the Makuta's mind control. The technology was adapted in a walker vehicule, acting as officers for the machines army, but the numbers of troops required to man them was still insufficient, meaning Scroxx had to find more volunteers, which was impossible due to Teridax's mind control. Teridax himself gave the solution to this impasse when he attacked Scara Mine with Haikiu's Security Force warband in 280. When the Toa and Matoran entered the Mine to clean out the potential rebel threat that Teridax identified there, Scroxx himself ended their link with the Makuta, freeing all of the Matoran (who would join the Deus Ex Machina's ranks), helping himself with the crystals all around him. Haikiu escaped Scroxx, but she was the only one and didn't see him directly, only reporting that a powerful psionics user was holed out in the Mine and organizing a potential attack on Junctus Prime. Teridax, wanting to smash the resistance to pieces, brought tribes of Outriders to assist his Elite Guard and Security Force in the task of protecting him. Having now enough forces for a direct attack, Scroxx rallied his army and marched out of Scara Mine with 18 000 mechanical units, 324 psionic command battlemechs (one of them which Iyre piloted) and himself leading the whole. A tribe of albino Outriders, despised by their own kind and led by the rebellious Kharlia, also joined him with more than 1300 battle-hardened warriors. The Makuta was first of all amused by the ridiculous automaton army Scroxx summoned to his side, remembering the Machine Uprising Iyre led all these years ago. However, when he witnessed them crushing his defenders, not only saving their lives but advancing nevertheless, he realized that they weren't mere computer-driven machine but augmented through their general's psychic might. Unfortunately for him, the command battlemechs gave Scroxx the opportunity to use his many powers to his full leisure, for example crushing by himself the whole artillery batteries platoon Teridax sent in Le-Junctus. When the battle turned in the attackers' favor, Teridax holed himself in the Crystal Heart's Chamber to make that meddling resistance pay dearly their victory. Cutting through the enemies' defenses, Scroxx himself blew the gates of the Tower of Light, then facing the six Toa Junctus who tried to use their friendship to destroy him. Kharlia and Iyre somehow managed to get the Toa's attention and let Scroxx ascend toward the Chamber where he destroyed the Crystal Heart to save the enslaved people from the doom Makuta set upon them. Afterward, Scroxx battled Makuta, almost losing in his weakened condition, until the Toa Junctus, free of mind control, trapped Teridax back in the Reincarnation Stone he used to come back. The Stone was given to Scroxx for safeguard, as the battle ended around them, the Outriders rooted out of the city and fleeing back North. Advisor of Science in time of peace Upon the Deus Ex Machina's return to Scara Mine, along with a large Matoran group coming to populate the sanctuary, Scroxx, Iyre and Nurnius were acclaimed as heroes by both the people under their command and the one from Junctus Prime. Scroxx reluctantly took the mantle of leader of Scara Mine in time of peace, but only for three years. He kept Nurnius and Iyre as close advisors. During that time, Iyre foresaw the potential departure of Scroxx and constructed the Silver Throne to act as a command point for a reduced, peace-keeping Deus Ex Machina Force. He also invented many more computer-driven machines to act as servants for the security and bureaucratic forces, meaning less strain on both Matoran and Scroxx to control. Ultimately, after three years of peaceful reign, Iyre's predictions became true, to his great anger ; Scroxx left the city of Scara's Glory (renamed by Matoran later), never to be seen again, and left an immense gap in the hierarchy of the Deus Ex Machina. Nurnius however saw the nobility of Iyre and encouraged the Matoran to vote him as the new leader of both the city and the remaining functional machines. Iyre reluctantly accepted the title, and grew into it afterward. Light Lord Iyre of Scara For a little less than thirteen centuries afterward, Iyre reigned over the Deus Ex Machina territories in the North, eventually witnessing the birth of the Civilized Toa Protectorate in the South in 789 A.G.S.F., and refusing to adhere to its numerous city-states alliance, retaining complete autonomy and angering the ruling Toa Council of the Protectorate. He regained their favors when he provided support and resources for them during the Vortixx-Skakdi-Toa Canal War of 1198-1234. Iyre remains on a vigilant lookout for the apparitions of both Jevla's Hunters and Scroxx's Followers, pleading their innocence before the Toa Protectorate in the first case and expecting a bad omen in the second. For now, however, the North lives in relative security because of his righteous personality and stunning methods, and they are particularly grateful for it. Physical attributes Prior to his former body's destruction in 154 A.G.S.F., Iyre was a regular De-Matoran, and had the physical abilities of most Matoran. However, Iyre regularly upgraded his armor to give him maximal defense properties, making it a very tough shell to crack, and a formidable opponent. After 154, most of the De-Matoran's important organs were incased in a new mechanical body for him to regain mobility and power. This new augmented Iyre was capable of various feats of strength and had a tough chassis to break. However, he admitted that his body parts responded more slowly to his nervous commands, making his reflexes and movements slightly shifted in time. Psychological attributes Iyre has, by the 13th century of his reign, become a singularly good and empathetic leader, while maintaining his authority harshly in some tense situations. Iyre cares about other opinions, and constantly asks for his people's guidance, making him one of the few real monarchs that are truly loved by their people, and that has rarely to use his commanding powers. Iyre is an action seeking man. He participates in various extreme versions of sports, and is the coach of Scara's Glory main Kolhii team, which has had thirty awards in various national and international tournaments. He also has a deep interest in sciences and seek answers to otherwise unsolvable problems. Iyre is a suspicious and careful individual, can almost count the number of friends he has on his fingers, and he cares deeply about them even if, some times, he can be occupied and seem distant of them. His work as a Lord takes most of his time, and he voluntarily bury himself in it all the time, forgetting his relations along the way. Iyre is noted for his deep curiosity and his marveled attitude toward everything, like the newest tools, equipment, services, buildings, etc. Tools and equipment Iyre had the habitude of using a custom-made firearm as his main weapon before his lab accident, and still had it when he created his custom arm-mounted Plasma canon as his choice weapon. This firearm uses automatic targeting systems, linked directly to Iyre's brain, making him a truly feared opponent. Additionally, Iyre has a highly modified and potent psionic command battlemech as his vehicule. Even without psionic abilities, Iyre can control up to 30 mechanical units through it, usually modified computer-driven Legionnaire hybrids. Trivia *Iyre's character belongs to Invader 39, and his original version can be found here. **ChaospaceMar tried to modify his backstory as little as possible, to maintain the character. **Additionally, according to this backstory, it seems the events taking place in the Fragmented Alternate Universe until the Fall of the Great Spirit also take place in the Redemption universe. *Iyre has a domesticated crystal crab named Mikru as a companion. *Iyre is considered a Saint by some extreme Matoran cults for creating the Deus Ex Machina along with Scroxx, most of these cults' religious figurehead. **Iyre publicly denied such religious claims on his persona, to no avail on those cults' opinions. *Iyre wore the Kanohi Kraahkan of Teridax during his Machine Uprising. **He claimed to have no memories from the times he did wear the mask. *Iyre's theme song is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLhN__oEHaw The Passenger], by Iggy Pop. **Iyre has traveled the universe as none others did before him in ChaoSpaceMar's work, not driven by necessity but the search for his own path and the lust for liberty, while seeking a way getting paid to continue on this path, seeing marvels and secrets along on his journey. **ChaoSpaceMar also views Iyre as a solitary soul just enjoying the show and the adventure, and who'd probably bring his friends (but no love interest, as he noted skipping Invader39's version) along. **It might be interesting to note, however, that while ChaoSpaceMar knows the relation this song has to an acid trip, he only applies the song's message concerning travels on the "lone wanderer" side of Iyre. **Also worth noting, Iyre doesn't travel that much anymore, even though he gets in that mood roughly every two years, according to Nurnius. Gallery IMG 0636-1-.JPG|Iyre, apt and ready. IMG 0637-1-.JPG|Front view of Iyre, along with his canon. IMG 0639-1-.JPG|Back wiew of Iyre. Category:De-Matoran Category:Sonics